Fallen Longtail Kingdom
The Fallen Longtail Kingdom is a group of small islands that were once ruled over by the Royal Longtail Family, the final ruler being Queen Luna Hamlet. Following their collapse after the fight between siblings Luna and Sol Hamlet, it has reformed into several providences that act peacefully in conjunction with each other. It is also the island where the Longtail Gang pirate crew was born and is also their treasure vault location. History The island kingdom was initially recorded in history logs shortly after the end of the Void Century. Old records of lost adventurers talk of "countless humanoid, long-tailed animals, some packs smart enough to talk, build buildings, and form a system of trade, while at the same time there were packs that savagely hunted and killed each other in a battles of territory and dominance". In reality, the humanoid animals in the towns and villages were the native peoples of the Longtail Tribe in their traditional grab, while the humanoid figures in the wilds were powerful, savage, and cunning animals that gathered plants and berries and sometimes hunted each other. About the time of first contact with the outside world at the end of the Void Century, the numerous villages came to conclusion that they needed a royal family to watch over the nation and protect them and their interests from possible outside influences like the young World Government. During the selection process that followed, the Othello family of Snake-Eyes Village was elected as the first Royal Longtail Family. The Othello's quickly proved to be invaluable, as they brokered a peace treaty with the World Government within five years after rising to power. After about 130 years of peace, 720 years before the present time, the Othello family enacted a rule that came to be known as the White Moon Edict. The White Moon Edict was an unannounced "contest" in which the new Royal Longtail Family would become the next family to birth a white-eyed baby. The "contest" starting date was not to be announced so as not to disrupt the natural birth cycle of the island's residents. Upon the birth of that child, the current royal would step down and the family of the newborn, white-eyed baby would be crowned the new Royal Longtail Family, with the mother and father of the baby being the new Queen and King. They also dictated that this process would repeat itself about every 120 to 200 years, up to the digression of the Royal Longtail Family in charge. At about the same time as the first White Moon Edict, the Longtail Kingdom was starting to run short on resource to trade with traveling merchants and supply the small army employed by the nation. In order to help out their country, 13 members of the Longtail Tribe formed the Master Thieves Guild, a guild that was dedicated to stealing from islands money and other resources they need. These people became to be known as Master Thieves and practiced a code of stealing only from those with extravagant wealth and resources or those who had acquired their wealth through illegal means or shady business practices, though also not above stealing things that they want. While the members of the Longtail Tribe respected their noble goals of stealing from the rich and giving back to the island, they were forced to shun them by the World Government and carefully hide and use the resources that they stole. The second White Moon Edict was enacted 594 years ago. The third White Moon Edict was enacted 438 years ago. The fouth White Moon Edict was enacted 302 years ago. The fifth White Moon Edict was enacted 154 years ago. In the years before the enactment of the fifth White Moon Edict, the Master Thief Guild was prospering due to a growing number of pirate exploring the area, under the rule of the Hamlet family. Over the years, Master Thieves Guild had written a book number as The Arts of a Thieving Longtail that cataloged a number of expert thief moves that its members had invented and discovered over the countless years of successful, high-end heists. It was during the time of the fifth White Moon Edict that the guild masters, Derek and Rosa Hamlet, gave birth to a white-eyed boy, fulfilling the White Moon Edict and making the Hamlet's the sixth Royal Longtail Family. During the final hours leading up to the Hamlet's crowning as the Royal Longtail Family, the Master Thieves Guild secretly agreed to disband due to the large number of Hamlet family members, 12, in the guild and the growing number of residents of Longtail Kingdom not needing additional assistance to live peacefully, the guild was forced to disband, with the Derek and Rosa Hamlet holding on to The Arts of a Thieving Longtail for safekeeping in Blue Ramparts, the Royal Longtail Family's castle, with the hope that it could still be used for good in the future. 13 years ago, the most tragic day in Longtail Kingdom occurred, known in the countries history as the Venus Incident. During the Venus Incident, King Rojo(Ro-ho)and Queen Magenta(Ma-hen-ta) Hamlet were believed to have been murdered by one of the manor's maids. Princess Luna, age 23, and Prince Sol Hamlet, age 10, were the only heirs left to take the throne and the villages of the kingdom were asked to choose which family member should take the throne. In the following election, Princess Luna was easily pronounced the new Queen of Longtail Kingdom due to how young Prince Hamlet was compared to his sister, who was of the right age to take the throne. Soon after Luna's crowning as Queen, she ordered that her brother be hidden in one of the small villages of Longtail Kingdom, in case the murder came back and tried to assassinate both of the remaining members of the Hamlet Family before the sixth White Edict, which was set to start any year since the last White Moon Edict had been enacted 141 years ago. It was during this time Luna also come set up the Pearl Principles, a set of rule that greatly hurt the pockets and resources of many inhabitants of Longtail Kingdom and also forced unwanted changes upon its citizens and their culture of openness, acceptance, and forgiveness. It also made all manners of robbery and death punishable by immediate death with no trial to be conduct, making it first time that a citizen could be killed for any crime. 3 years after the Venus Incident, a large number of thefts started to occur near Inari Village, marking the first people who decided to act in such a manner against Queen Luna's Pearl Principles. It was soon discovered that they were using the lost thieving arts taught in The Arts of a Thieving Longtail and this was actions of a group of four people who all seemed able to perform techniques from the book. The group left an article in the kingdom's newspaper stating that they indeed were behind the actions that they had been accused of, stating that they were the Longtail Gang. What shocked the public more than the fact that all four members of the Longtail Gang posted a photo of themselves in the paper, the chairman and leader of their group was Prince Sol Hamlet. In response to her brother's actions, she stripped him of the title of prince and declared the Longtail Gang rouge outlaws. In the years following the Longtail Gang's formation, tensions increased between Queen Luna and citizens of the Longtail Kingdom due to increased taxes on the citizens and the imprisonment of a growing percentage of the population. Groups of villages would rally behind one another and attack Blue Ramparts and the prison Luna had built, but nobody had the power to break through to the heavily defended castle. This led to entire villages being imprisoned and new Pearl Principles being written. 4 years ago, 9 years after the Venus Incident, former Prince Sol Hamlet decided that Luna had gone too far and led to the Battle of Blue Ramparts. During the ensuing fights, Queen Luna revealed the truth behind the Venus Incident to Sol and the Longtail Kingdom, that she had learned that their parents were going to invoke the White Moon Edict, but that she wanted to be Queen and thus murdered them before they could invoke it. Enraged by his sister's revelations, Sol Hamlet killed his sister, winning the Battle of Blue Ramparts. Following Queen Luna's death, village leaders asked that Sol Hamlet retake the throne. He declined, stating that the people of the former Longtail Kingdom had shown through hardships that they could govern themselves, asking only for his birthright The Arts of a Thieving Longtail, which had been regarded as a national treasure. The Pack Council agreed to this, stating that they would form a democracy between the villages to avoid another person like Luna from getting power. Currently, Fallen Longtail Kingdom is continuing to rebuild, relying on their culture of closeness to pull each other up from the darkness that Luna Hamlet had spread over the lands. Geography and Layout Fallen Longtail Kingdom contains a large amount of environmental topographies. In the south-eastern part of the islands is a coral reef that is home to the island's population of humanoid sharks. In the southern part of the islands are swamps and bogs, home to the humanoid amphibians of the island. The majority of the remaining island is covered in Autumn trees most of the year due to the island's Autumn climate pattern. There are a number of villages and towns throughout the kingdom over nearly 1 million citizens, the largest cities being Capitol Town, at the base of Mt. Pluto in the north-west, with 390,000 citizens and the port city of Athena near the coral reefs with 240,000 citizens. No other town has more than 40,000 citizens. Inari Village has 600 citizens and is north of Athena and is along the northern coast. Blue Ramparts, the former palace of the Royal Longtail Family, overlooks Capitol Town. In the southwestern part of the island is the location of the Longtail Gang treasure vault. It was built after the Battle of Blue Ramparts. It currently has 560,000,000 stored inside of it. Culture The inhabitants of the Fallen Longtail Kingdom are built bulkier and are stronger than most normal humans. The World Government targeted the Longtail Kingdom in its early days because the average adult human was estimated to be three times strong than the average marine. While they are strong, most are pacifists that would prefer to solve a problem through talking and compromise than through fighting. There are many humanoid animals on the islands, which are hunted for their skins and pelts that are worn as near full body suits by all adult inhabitants on the island, while children wear capes. They still respect wildlife and monitor the number of animals on the islands so as not to hunt any species to extinction. The Longtail Tribe are regular humans that wear full body suits of the humanoid animals, most of whom are mammalian, that inhabit the island. These animals also have unusually long tails. Known Zoan Devil Fruit eaters from the island also share the humanoid animal's trait of having long tails after their transformations. This trait has been claimed to be caused by the environment of Fallen Longtail Kingdom. This unique trait has allowed Sol Hamlet the ability to master the Five-Tails Style martial arts. Their tails are approximately 20% longer than they are tall during their hybrid transformation. The people of Fallen Longtail Kingdom are known for their physical strength, hunting prowess, astronomy, production of high quality faux fur, and environmental science. Animal Embodiment All people on the Fallen Longtail Kingdom have an animal embodiment that they take on at the age of 8. This is considered the true right of passage for both males and females. At age 8 they undergo a trial in which they are asked questions that can be solved in multiple ways. The point of the questions is to identify the nature of the person and match it with the animal that they most closely model. They are then given a cape of the animal that they signify and are asked to wear. Then at age 18, males and females can go on a hunt to kill the humanoid animal that they represent and make a body suit of that animal. This is a sign of power and connection with the earth. As the nation has grown in numbers, they have found ways to produce faux fur that looks like the real thing in order to protect the environmental balance of the island. Government Pre-Battle Before the death of Queen Luna and Sol essentially destroying the Royal Longtail Family, the Longtail Kingdom was ran be a Queen and King of the family. They were the figureheads of the nation and represented the kingdom's desires with outside nations. Underneath the King and Queen was the Pack Council, a group of representatives from the villages that reported to the King and Queen their citizen's requests and comments. There was little tension between Pack Council and the King and Queen until Queen Luna's reign. About every 120 years or so, a White Moon Edict would be enacted in which the family that the first family to produced a white-eyed child would be the new Royal Longtail Family. Pearl Principles The Pearl Principles of Queen Luna Hamlet were considered to worst laws to ever come to the Longtail Kingdom. They asked that residents give up money and jewelry to the Queen because she and her family had protected the people of the nation since ancient times. They also made for the first time a crime punishable by death in Longtail Kingdom. The people of the Longtail Kingdom hated these laws and fought against the Queen on these laws. Post-Battle Following the collapse of the Royal Longtail Family and the formation of the Fallen Longtail Family, the Pack Council began to oversee the way that the country was ran. Every village and town has a representative, with larger cities having a more representatives. This government was able to broker a new peace treaty for the country with the World Government. Citizens *The Longtail Tribe *Longtail Gang founding members *Sol Hamlet Trivia *Even to this day, traveling merchants of the Longtail Tribe have been mistaken for Zoan type Devil Fruit users and even Fishmen by customers due to their full body animal cloaks, no matter how far away they are from Fallen Longtail Kingdom. *The most common humanoid animal on the island is a wolf, but for the most part, 70% of the islands species have nearly identical numbers. *The most common animal embodiment for males are wolves. The most common animal embodiment for females are panthers. *93% of Longtail Tribe member's animal embodiment is mammalian, 4% are reptilian, 1.2% are amphibious(mostly newts with a few exceptions), and 0.4% are sharks, the only fully aquatic animal embodiment in Fallen Longtail Kingdom. *All possible animal embodiments in Longtail Tribe culture are an animal native to the waters and lands of Fallen Longtail Kingdom. *Most names in the Longtail Tribe are from the Spanish and English languages. Astrology is also common source of naming. Category:Island Category:SentinelBlue